Dissonance
by Aqat
Summary: De retour des Enfers et terriblement éprouvé, Seiya s'apprête à tout laisser tomber. Mais une intervention inattendue va lui faire voir qu'il n'est pas le seul à vivre au purgatoire. Yaoi, oneshot.


**DISSONANCE**

**S**eiya contemplait le puits d'ombre qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Bien qu'il pût à peine soutenir son propre poids, il s'était extrait de la chaise roulante qui avait été la compagne de ses maux depuis son retour du Tartare et avait clopiné jusqu'au balcon. Le premier étage du palais du Pope, où Saori l'avait relégué une fois que la déesse avait réalisé à quel point son état était grave, se dressait assez haut pour offrir une chute mortelle. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Ses plaies avaient guéri et son Cosmo peu à peu retrouvé une intensité compatible avec sa condition de Chevalier divin ; pourtant le corps de Pégase refusait de récupérer sa vitalité. Le choc de la confrontation avec le véritable Hadès était davantage que n'importe qui aurait pu endurer. Il aurait peut-être surmonté la somme des souffrances qu'avait été la dernière guerre sainte, si l'espoir qu'il avait eu chevillé au corps n'avait pas été brutalement réduit à néant. Lui qui plus que jamais demeurait sans nouvelle de Seika, avait pensé que son obsession à défendre sa déesse serait un jour ou l'autre payée de retour. Que la jeune femme qui hébergeait l'esprit d'Athéna agréerait l'hommage de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas semblé insensible, par le passé ; ou avait-il rêvé ces instants où son regard lumineux semblait ne voir que lui entre tous ? Mais au moment où tous deux dérivaient dans le néant, engloutis dans l'effondrement de l'Elysée, les yeux du jeune brave avaient été décillés de la moins charitable des manières.

Son Cosmo s'était enflammé au tison de son amour ; Saori était si proche, si accessible, maintenant que son aura divine n'interférait plus... Il avait tendu le bras vers la jeune femme que les pièces de son armure abandonnaient une à une, dans cette étrange dimension d'au delà de la mort que le pouvoir d'Hadès ne maintenait plus en marge du monde physique. Le beau visage s'était tourné vers lui, et des larmes s'y peignaient, une rougeur inhabituelle sur ces joues dont le tombeau lui-même n'avait pas brouillé l'incarnat, et un flot de pensées avait coulé dans son être. En majorité celles de la déesse. Sot qu'il avait été de contempler un avenir pour lui et la petite fille Kido ! Athéna avait rendu parfaitement clair qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de concentrer sur lui seul l'amour et la compassion qu'elle devait à la race humaine entière. Quand bien même son incarnation ne demandait pas mieux. La divinité faite homme avait ajouté qu'il était égoïste de le lui demander ; à cette occasion, pour la première fois depuis que Saori avait pris conscience de ce qu'elle était, Seiya avait ressenti de la colère en elle.

Le sujet était clos. Après qu'ils eussent retrouvé l'un et l'autre le chemin de la lumière, elle était de retour à son naturel bon et généreux. La tristesse qu'elle avait éprouvé à le voir aussi accablé physiquement n'était pas feinte, il le percevait ; mais elle semblait avoir oublié son refus de toute évolution dans leur relation, et cela n'était pas le moindre des maux qui clouaient Pégase dans son fauteuil d'invalide. Il avait dissimulé, bien sûr, voilant de mélancolie et de langueur les restes de son Cosmo. Le fait même que Saori paraissait n'avoir aucune idée sur la cause réelle, profonde, de son état, ajoutait à sa dépression secrète.

Le moment était venu où la déesse, de guerre lasse, avait cessé de l'entourer. Elle aimait mieux son temple, de toute manière, et s'y installa à demeure. Seiya, flanqué de Kiki bombardé garde-malade, resta donc seul au palais du pope, dans cette demeure si lourde en souvenirs. Ses compagnons venaient le visiter, cependant la vue des stigmates physiques qui ne les avaient pas plus épargnés que le Saint au cheval ailé nourrissait le sentiment de mal être chez ce dernier, et il finit par les prier de penser à eux. Pégase se serait plutôt fait arracher tous les membres que de devoir admettre qu'il jalousait les soins dont les amis de ses frères entouraient ceux-ci.

Shiryu toujours aveugle pouvait se reposer sur l'adorable Shunrei. Shun avait Ikki, dont l'indépendance proverbiale s'était fort atténuée suite à l'épisode de possession divine dont avait été victime le Saint d'Andromède, et qui s'était installé avec armes et bagages au Sanctuaire, dans le voisinage immédiat de son frère préféré. Enfin Hyoga ne pouvait littéralement faire un pas sans être flanqué d'Issak, ressuscité à la surprise générale en même temps que tous les Saints qui avaient pris part à la bataille des Enfers. Le sourire entendu de Kanon laissait entendre que le Dragon des Mers n'était sans doute pas étranger à l'affaire.

Le garçon chassa ces idées douloureuses et reporta son attention sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Les deux pieds en équilibre sur l'aplat de la balustrade, il s'efforça de stabiliser sa prise. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, il se balança à la force des bras jusqu'à ce que sa jambe gauche se hisse sur le rebord de pierre qui surplombait la balustre. Le voilà qui à présent était assis à califourchon sur cette dernière. Un pied dans le vide. Faire passer sa jambe droite de l'autre côté du parapet lui coûta un effort considérable.

Il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser glisser vers l'avant.

La perspective de se fracasser sur le dallage de marbre était étrangement séduisante. Il était piquant de périr de la sorte, après avoir fracassé presque tous les murs du Sanctuaire lors de la bataille des douze temples. Si seulement, à cette époque, il avait pu savoir ce que sa bravoure et son dévouement lui vaudraient comme récompense... Il eût sur l'instant déposé les armes, et tout chevalier d'or résolu à le tuer l'aurait trouvé désireux de lui offrir sa vie.

Ses yeux se fermèrent sous la sensation grisante de la chute. Tomber tête la première lui permettrait d'en finir presque sans souffrir.

Bien vite, alors qu'il s'était préparé à l'éclatement de sa boîte crânienne, quelque chose de soyeux, presque molletonné, vint s'interposer entre lui et la pierre impavide. Il eut le réflexe de regarder ; son champ de vision était rouge sang, et ondoyait tout autour de son corps figé par l'anticipation. Une fragance subtile comblait ses narines, et il se crut ramené en arrière. Il avait eu ces mêmes sensations lorsqu'il avait manqué mourir parmi les monceaux de roses recouvrant le chemin du palais du pope, à la sortie du temple des Poissons.

Aphrodite. Il remettait à présent pour le sien le Cosmo entêtant projeté par les fleurs magiques. Il s'en voulut ; était-il donc si décérébré, qu'il tombait deux fois dans le même piège évident ? Et comment avait-il pu manquer le champ entier de roses dont il éprouvait la présence, alors qu'il avait passé la journée à laisser son regard errer au delà du balcon sur le terre-plein qui flanquait le palais ? Cela importait peu ; il emporterait ses questions dans la tombe. Déjà ses membres gourds s'alourdissaient sous lui, gagnés par le poison...

Il revint à la conscience dans un cri. Il reposait torse nu, lové dans un lit confortable. La pièce, une chambre que les rayons de la lune ouataient d'argent vaporeux, n'évoquait rien à son cerveau confus. Les meubles arboraient un petit air d'élégance qui déparait avec l'ordinaire spartiate du coucher des chevaliers d'or ; et était-ce des rideaux qu'il voyait se profiler dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre ? Ce ne fut que lorsque l'autre parla qu'il s'avisa qu'il n'était pas seul.

— « Tu peux t'estimer heureux que je ne sois pas aussi superficiel qu'il plaît à tout le monde de le croire. Quoique je gage que tu ne t'attendais pas vraiment à rater ta sortie... »

— « Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Et toi, entre tous les autres ? »

La voix de Seiya était rauque et basse, chargée d'une violence secrète. Le rire sans joie qu'émit le chevalier d'or invisible le fit sursauter.

— « Crois-tu que la vie ne puisse plus te surprendre ? Tu es si jeune... Toi et tes compagnons n'êtes que des enfants. »

— « Si tu m'as sauvé pour me sermonner », l'interrompit le jeune homme alité en faisant mine de se lever, « tu en seras quitte de la peine. Je ne souhaite plus mener cette vie... Maintenant, je vais te laisser divaguer seul. »

— « Imbécile... Je n'ai pas modulé pour rien l'intensité de mon poison ; tu as survécu, mais les effets commencent seulement à s'en faire sentir. Tu vas dormir assez longtemps pour te remettre vraiment. Et ce, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

En effet, la vue de Pégase s'était brouillée, ses jambes en coton ne le soutenaient que par un effort de volonté, et chaque respiration qu'il forçait au dedans de ses poumons était pareille à une giclée de feu liquide.

— « Tu es tellement puissant que j'ai dû augmenter la dose », continuait Aphrodite. « Désolé que ce soit aussi pénible. Mais tu ne me laissais guère le choix ; je n'apprécie pas qu'on se tue au sortir de chez moi, sans penser aux conséquences. »

Le chevalier d'or fit bouffer sa cape. Seiya cligna des yeux, et eut la surprise de le voir debout près du lit. Ses yeux au bleu aveuglant étaient humides ; sa bouche sensuelle et trop rose pour un homme esquissait un sourire qui s'apparentait à un rictus, tant il était forcé. Le saint du cheval ailé s'aperçut qu'Aphrodite, loin de se tenir droit et raide selon sa posture ordinaire, avait les épaules rondes, comme accablé sous un poids trop grand. Le plus vain de tout l'ordre de la chevalerie semblait vaincu par un sentiment supérieur à son amour de soi.

— « Tu brûles pour Athéna, et elle t'a fait comprendre que c'est sans espoir, n'est-ce pas ? Je le savais. Tu n'es pas le genre d'homme que les difficultés rebutent ; il fallait que ce soit personnel. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu as le droit de disposer de ta vie ? »

Les iris d'Aphrodite brillèrent d'un éclat perçant. Ce n'était pas de la colère, quoique la montée en flèche de son Cosmo témoignait du sérieux mortel du chevalier.

— « Elle a besoin de toi. Pas seulement de ta force. Athéna ne serait pas ce qu'elle est si elle ne suscitait que le dévotion absolue au combat. C'est son exemple qui finira par changer la face du monde... Et vous, les chevaliers divins, êtes la preuve vivante que son aura transcende ce qu'on peut attendre d'une divinité. Les autres dieux sont orgueil pur et violence ; Athéna ne désire rien pour elle. Mais nul ne saurait lui demander davantage que ce qu'elle peut donner. »

Il s'interrompit pour s'accroupir de manière à être à la hauteur du visage de Seiya. Une émotion étrange et pure avait envahi le corps du chevalier de bronze, à mesure que les paroles de son aîné pénétraient en lui et faisaient sens. Le Saint des Poissons s'exprimait avec une telle chaleur ; à l'évidence, il vivait ce qu'il disait et ne traduisait pas une simple sagesse acquise...

— « Et si tu t'estimes laissé de côté, tu as raison. Il n'y a pas de place pour des sentiments très humains dans l'accomplissement de ce devoir. Le sien à elle, le nôtre. Mais considère-toi heureux, puisque tu as son estime. Tout le monde, crois-m'en, ne saurait en dire autant... »

Sa main caressa la joue de Pégase dans le plus abstrait des gestes de tendresse. Puis il se releva et tourna les talons. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, peu avant de franchir le seuil de la porte qui menait dans le temple, sa voix avait recouvré sa froideur habituelle. La présence qui émanait de lui était revenue à la frigidité qui caractérisait l'homme aux roses meurtrières.

— « Il est temps que tu dormes. Tu as trop présumé de tes forces, en enjambant ce balcon. »

— « Aphrodite, attends ! Comment se fait-il qu'on te juge si mal ? Même Shun, qui ne dit jamais de tort sur personne, te prend pour une ordure... »

Le plus beau des chevaliers ne répondit pas tout de suite. Quelque chose avait changé dans sa contenance, que Pégase, peu psychologue, manqua évidemment, ce qui n'empêcha pas le jeune Saint de tenter sa chance en pressant son aîné. La torpeur qui menaçait de vaincre ses membres attendrait ; pour l'instant il désirait savoir ce qu'il en était au juste avec l'énigmatique défenseur de la dernière maison. Les flammes qui irradiaient à l'intérieur de ses bronches sitôt qu'il inspirait lui mettaient les nerfs à vif, mais sa détermination l'avait toujours emporté sur la défaillance de son corps ; il n'en irait pas autrement cette fois encore.

— « Ne me diras-tu pas ce qui t'as poussé à intervenir ? Je suis certain ne n'avoir jamais déployé mon Cosmo, donc tu n'as pas pu lire dedans. Même depuis ton temple, à quelques jets de pierre du palais. Par conséquent tu m'as surveillé. Je me trompe ? »

Aphrodite jouait avec une fourche de ses longs cheveux. Depuis quand cette boule de nerfs de Pégase était-elle si douée en empathie ? Il aurait pu tenter de dissimuler, mais en cette nuit exceptionnellement noire en dépit du premier quartier de la lune, et où la moindre constellation ressortait sur le velours diapré de l'univers, la sienne propre n'étant pas la dernière à luire d'une clarté complice, le chevalier d'or se sentait poussé aux confidences. Et ce n'était pas comme si son interlocuteur ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait vivre. Son expérience avec la divine Athéna, tout adorable que fût le jeune chevalier, leur faisait un point commun.

— « Soit », dit-il avec un soupir audible. « Je ne puis ignorer ce que tu éprouves, parce que moi-même je me consume pour quelqu'un sur lequel je n'ai pas le droit de seulement lever les yeux. Me supprimer n'est pas une option, quant à le tuer... Mais il vaut encore mieux que je te montre. Mes paroles refléteraient mal la situation... »

Il leva la main droite ; une rose à l'écarlate tirant sur le grenat se matérialisa entre ses doigts fuselés. Il la montra à son interlocuteur. Le bouton était en train de s'ouvrir ; une fois les pétales largement étalés, la fleur se chargea de Cosmo. L'aura dorée en était impressionnante, puissante quoique sans rien de menaçant en elle. Seiya se demanda, à la voir, dans quelle mesure Aphrodite n'avait pas inhibé ses véritables capacités. Shun et lui avaient décidément davantage en commun qu'il n'y paraissait...

A l'apogée de sa floraison, la rose s'envola hors des doigts ouverts de son créateur. Suspendue en l'air, elle devint — falote ; il n'existait pas de mot pour traduire proprement ce concept. Ses vives couleurs, son contour, sa réalité même, pâlissaient. Le chevalier des Poissons eut un geste ; désormais silhouette presque invisible, la fleur fila dans la direction de ce que Seiya savait être le temple du Verseau et passa à travers le mur le plus proche.

— « Nous n'aurons pas beaucoup à attendre ; c'est une technique imparable, dont mon défunt maître se servait afin de visualiser des lieux très éloignés à l'insu de leurs occupants, qui qu'ils soient au juste. A moins d'être Dieu, il n'est pas possible d'échapper à la Rose d'Argus. Non moins que de sentir sa présence. Autrement, il y a belle lurette que celui que j'observe m'aurait démasqué. »

Le regard confus que lui décocha Seiya attestait que le chevalier était perdu. Aphrodite se souvint qu'il n'était qu'un gamin de treize ans, à l'éducation pour le moins négligée.

— « Argus, comme le héros mythologique aux cent yeux qu'Héra avait chargé de veiller sur Io. La belle changée en vache dont Zeus reluquait les atours. Ma rose possède le même pouvoir que ce géant. Elle dépiste sa cible et me transmet les images à la façon d'une caméra. »

Pégase ferma la bouche juste au moment où son vis-à-vis se disait qu'il conversait avec une carpe frappée d'apnée. Un mouvement de la cape du Saint des Poissons avait suscité un tapis de boutons de roses pourpres à l'orée du mur le plus proche. Devant le jeune homme fasciné les fleurs adoptèrent la forme d'un cercle au sein duquel apparut un temple plongé dans le noir. Il aurait pu s'agir de n'importe lequel des douze, hormis le fait que la focale de l'image, en se déplaçant, montrait les battants d'une porte qui ouvrait sur un jardin. Les saules jumeaux qui se profilaient au loin rendaient le lieu très facilement reconnaissable.

L'image s'approcha, zooma, en quête du propriétaire du jardin. Bientôt le visage serein de Shaka de la Vierge s'encadrait dans l'écran enchanté.

Le visage d'Aphrodite était étiré en un masque de pure jalousie. Mais l'expression qui perçait au travers de ses sentiments torrentueux était le désespoir.

— « Je hais cette méditation qui l'accapare et le rend aussi inhumain que les statues de Boudha ! Je déteste cette affectation de supériorité que lui confère tout ce Cosmo en lui ! Comme si cela lui avait été utile, dans le Tartare... Et, pire que tout, je m'en veux à mort de l'aimer, moi qui pourrais avoir n'importe qui n'importe quand ! »

Une larme amère, une seule, perla au coin de son œil.

— « A la différence de vous quatre, qu'Athéna a élus et que votre vaillance a hissé au rang de quasi Dieux, et de lui, qu'un vrai Dieu a jugé digne de lui prodiguer son soutien, je n'ai rien que ma force humaine pour moi ! Je porte le nom d'une divinité, j'arbore sa beauté, et de tous les chevaliers d'or je suis le plus faible. Je ne peux même pas m'abriter derrière l'excuse de la folie, comme Masque de Mort ; je n'ai pas souffert comme lui durant ma formation. »

Seiya comprit que raconter ses souffrances soulageait moins le Saint qui lui avait porté secours, qu'il ne le mettait à la torture, en le forçant de faire face à ce qu'il sublimait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne put s'empêcher de plaindre Aphrodite. De compatir avec cet homme sublime que ses trop humaines faiblesses entravaient au lieu de nourrir son Cosmo, comme c'était le cas pour Pégase lui-même. Par comparaison, sa propre situation n'était pas désespérée.

Il ne savait que faire devant cette douleur. La moindre marque de compréhension aurait passé pour de la suffisance, ou pire, de la commisération. Que de fois au cours des derniers mois le chevalier Pégase n'avait-il pas voulu encourir ce genre de gestes de la part de ses frères ? Il crevait les yeux que cela valait aussi pour Aphrodite.

Une chose au demeurant était claire : ce dernier se tourmentait pour rien.

Et il était certes le premier à le savoir. Telle Athéna, tel Shaka : pas plus l'un que l'autre ils n'étaient capables d'aimer, autrement que de cet amour générique voué à embrasser tout le monde. A ceux qui éprouvaient davantage que de l'attachement pour ces Dieux, de se résigner à demeurer à leur place...

Seiya, tellement absorbé par ses pensées, s'aperçut avec un temps de retard que l'écran de roses s'était estompé ; l'autre chevalier l'observait avec patience depuis l'extrémité de la chambre, son visage à nouveau masqué de froideur.

— « C'est assez parlé de moi. Si tu te sens capable de tenir sur tes jambes, je vais te ramener au palais. Il faut que tu dormes, sans quoi tu auras une mine épouvantable au matin. Entre les effets de mon poison et tes exploits de monte-en-l'air, s'entend... »

Le visage du jeune guerrier s'illumina d'un sourire. Aphrodite venait de... plaisanter ! Il accepta l'épaule qui lui était offerte, et, un quart d'heure plus tard, il dormait tranquillement au fond de son lit. Le tapis de roses qui avait amorti sa chute avait disparu tandis qu'ils parvenaient au pied de l'immense demeure. Leur parfum s'était avéré un chemin délectable vers le sommeil, et Pégase devait dormir mieux qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis des années, lui que le repos désertait avec obstination après que le Tartare l'avait recraché.

Aphrodite avait regagné sa demeure. Encore une nuit où il ne pourrait fermer l'œil. Bah, cela ne ferait jamais qu'une de plus... L'élégant éphèbe rejeta la tête en arrière, et souleva une housse dans un coin de sa chambre encombré de nombreux cartons. La poussière amassée depuis le moment, déjà lointain, où il avait fait venir ses effets personnels du Pirée, s'éleva dans les airs et retomba sur lui comme il se mettait en devoir de s'installer devant le piano droit qu'il venait de découvrir. Ses doigts retrouvaient la sensation du clavier d'ivoire, retrouvant les accords et les notes qu'il avait cru oubliés. Qu'importait que le tabouret sur lequel il était assis était piqué des vers et que l'instrument se ressentait de n'avoir pas été utilisé d'un long moment. Le temple des Poissons résonna bientôt d'une mélodie entêtante.

La dissonance n'existait désormais que dans l'âme de son gardien.

Le Cosmo changé en harmonies musicales parvint jusqu'à Shaka, puissant et doux à la fois. Le Saint de la Vierge n'avait plus ressenti cette impression de plénitude depuis la bataille du Sanctuaire, quand celle qu'il ne reconnaissait pas encore en tant qu'Athéna l'avait envahi de son aura afin de lui faire desserrer l'emprise psychique paralysant Phénix. Grande fut sa surprise de traquer la ligne mélodique obsédante jusqu'à la douzième maison. Et plus grand encore son étonnement, une fois qu'il eut projeté là son œil mental, de s'apercevoir qu'il lisait à livre ouvert dans l'âme étonnamment complexe du chevalier des Poissons. Ce qui s'y reflétait fut cause qu'il battit en retraite, le rose aux joues. Le désespoir mortel, il ne l'avait pas souvent rencontré, mais il pouvait le gérer. L'amour inconditionnel, en revanche...

Shaka n'était en rien accoutumé à inspirer le désir. Ce n'était pas chose à quoi Boudha et ses maîtres l'avaient préparé. Et certainement pas lorsque la personne qui projetait ainsi sur lui n'avait pas conscience du degré d'intensité que son refoulement conférait à son Cosmo. A cet instant, l'aura d'Aphrodite nimbait entièrement son temple. Calme et si paisible qu'aucun des autres chevaliers n'en avait rien ressenti.

La dissonance grandit au sein de l'esprit de Shaka. Il y avait de longues minutes que ses yeux s'étaient ouverts, que la sérénité baignant son Cosmo avait disparu.

Un voile de volonté lourd et inflexible comme le plomb s'abattit sur l'âme du Saint aux cheveux bleus. Aphrodite venait de réaliser à quel point il avait abaissé sa garde et y avait mis bon ordre. Son harmonie musicale changea de tessiture, désormais violente, rapide, heurtée. Le piano jouait une pièce stridente sur un tempo violent que Shaka, ignorant comme il l'était de la musique occidentale, trouva profondément dérangeant. Il dut la bloquer avant d'être dompté par la rancoeur qui s'y exhalait.

Et qui s'adressait à lui spécialement.

Il était étrange que cette transfiguration d'une musique somme toute très humaine l'aie touché à ce point, lui, le mortel entre tous le plus proche du divin, lui, le meilleur connaisseur du huitième sens. Il lui faudrait méditer sur le sujet, décida-t-il. Faire le point sur ce qu'il était, car décidément il s'était illusionné sur pas mal de choses. Peut-être enfin aborder Aphrodite à propos de ce que celui-ci éprouvait à son endroit. Oui. Surtout cela.

Dans le temple d'Athéna, la déesse sourit depuis sa couche. La riche idée qu'elle avait eu d'abaisser les barrières dont s'entourait Shaka et qui, sans que le chevalier en eût conscience, l'isolaient du restant du monde... Ainsi le puissant Indien n'avait pu que ressentir de plein fouet le désespoir parlant à travers le piano d'Aphrodite. Le germe était lancé. Le reste, elle le confiait au destin, en formant des voeux pour que ses deux enfants se découvrent l'un l'autre.

Saori le savait, Athéna culpabilisait d'avoir toujours été par trop novice ès sentiments. Autrement, la divinité aurait su à quel point Saga était fragile. Tant de sang eût pu être évité. Au lieu d'agir en conséquence, elle avait laissé désigner par Shion Aioros comme nouveau pope. Privé de tout espoir, le chevalier des Gémeaux s'était abandonné à la voix maligne qui susurrait ses mauvais conseils à son oreille.

Elle ne commettrait pas la même erreur avec Aphrodite.

Après tout, qui pouvait dire si, depuis sa dimension personnelle, la Déesse de la Beauté ne contemplait pas son homonyme avec concupiscence ? Si quelqu'un était en mesure de jouer avec les sentiments des mortels, c'était bien la Reine des Désirs, capable comme en se jouant d'obnubiler l'esprit de Zeus.

Avant de permettre à son corps de trouver le sommeil, Athéna se promit de ne pas laisser sa sœur, et le sentiment qu'elle patronnait, causer davantage de dissensions dans le Sanctuaire. Surtout pas lorsque si peu de chose en définitive séparaient Aphrodite de Shaka.

Parole de déesse.


End file.
